Pokemon Roark's love and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Ash meets up with Roark and Byron and Roark meets the love of his life. And he marries her and live in Oreburgh together. And becomes a father!
1. Chapter 1

Ash meets up with Roark and Byron and Roark meets the love of his life. And he marries her and live in Oreburgh together. And becomes a father!

Chapter 1

Today we find Ash and friends traveling to Rock-veil city site of Ash's next gym battle. "Fossilia, are we almost there?" Hannah asked.

"Sand," Hannah's Sandile said with agreement.

"Almost not much further." Fossilia answered.

"I can't wait for my next gym battle." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Then there was some rustling in the bushes.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"I don't know probably just a wild Pokemon." Cilan said. Then a Rampardos appeared.

"Who's that Pokemon?"Hannah said.

 _"Rampardos the headbutt Pokemon it has powerful legs and it's headbutt can break through almost anything and it lived 100 million years ago."_ The pokedex said.

"Wow." Penny said. Rampardos seemed pretty upset. Then Rampardos ran through and everyone got out of the way just in time. "Man talk about scary." Penny said. Then a couple of people came out of the bushes. It was Roark of the Oreburgh gym and Byron of the Canalave gym.

"Hey Roark and Byron good to see ya." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Hi Ash you and pikachu look well." Roark said. Byron nodded.

"Ash you know them?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I battle them in Sinnoh and won badges from them." Ash said.

"So you're gym leaders?" Penny asked.

"Yes father and son from different gyms." Roark said.

"I'm one of the three gym leaders of the Striaton city gym I run it with my brothers." Cilan said.

"But why did you leave?" Byron asked.

"Since Cilan wants to travel to be the greatest Pokemon connoisseur, his brothers are running it." Ash said.

"Same with my sisters." Kim said.

"Oh yeah have you seen a Rampardos around here?" Roark asked.

"Yes we have is it yours?" Hannah asked.

"Yes it is." Roark said.

"I thought it looked familiar." Ash said.

"Did you see which way it went?" Roark asked.

"Yes, we did." Penny said and showed them which way the Pokemon went. And they found it.

But Rampardos was pretty angry. Hannah found out what was angering Rampardos turns out there was thorn in its foot. "Hey I thought I recognized you, I know your father, so you're Mark's girl?" Byron asked.

"Yes, I didn't know my father knew a Sinnoh Gym leader." Hannah said. So after that was resolved they headed to Rock-veil city.

They came across a lady digging up fossils in a cliff face. It turns out it was Fossilia's mom. She has Tyrunt who doesn't like strangers because it bit Roark. Then this beautiful woman came up.

Her name was Amanda. She told Tammy that she had gym challenger. Then Fossilia realized she forgot to tell her friend that her mother was the gym leader.

The moment Roark saw Amanda he recognized her. "Hey Amanda remember it's me Roark we use to go to school together." Roark said.

"Roark it's good to see you," Amanda said. "I haven't see you since before I moved." she said.

After that Roark's old feelings for Amanda were renewed he remember how much he loved her. The gym challenger turned out to be Adam Ash's rival.

He battled her long and hard and won. After lunch would be Ash's gym battle.

Amanda let out her Armaldo to meet everyone and Byron did that with Bastiodon. Everyone had a nice lunch.

Ash chance to battle arrived. But then team rocket showed up and messed up everything. Take some of the fossils Tammy stored for research. During the fight her Tyrunt evolved into Tyrantrum. Team rocket was sent blasting off.

"This stinks." Meowth said.

"I agree." James said.

"We're blasting off again!" Team rocket said. So tomorrow is Ash's gym battle.

Ash managed to win his battle against Tammy using a creative strategy. "Here Ash proof of your, Rock-veil win the fossil badge." Tammy said.

"I got the fossil badge alright!" Ash said.

"Pi,pi,pikachu!" Pikachu said. They suggested that Ash got Ventros city for his next gym badge.

"Wait you can't go there yet because the gym leader is out of town and won't be back for at least four weeks." Tammy said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Ash said. So Roark was going to asked Amanda to go on a date with him and she said yes.

They dated for the past three weeks because the gym leader would be back in town in 4 weeks. He was going to asked Amanda to marry him. "Son you chose a nice ring." Byron said.

"Thanks dad." He said he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Roark's love story chapter 2 engaged and wedding.

Roark took Amanda out on a date. "Amanda I knew you for years and I always had feelings for you," Roark said.

"Same here I always had feelings for you too," she said.

"Amanda I have something I want to ask you." Roark said.

"Go ahead I'm listening." She said her voice sounded like silk to him.

"Amanda will you marry me?" He asked pulling out the ring. She saw the ring and was so touched he was the love of her life she fell in love with him the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Amanda said. They hugged.

She wore her engagement ring proudly. So now they head out with Ash and his friends to Ventros city. Apparently the gym leader Vanessa was the Virbank city gym leader Roxy's mother. They were fighting over which poison type was best. So they had a battle to handle it.

Then once again team rocket showed up taking all of Vanessa's rock and roll collection. So they decided to battle team rocket together. Vanessa used her Muk and Roxy used Garbodor.

"Its time to squish the pile of sludge." Meowth said. Muk was in big trouble.

"Garbodor save Muk quick!" Roxy said. Muk was safe. They managed to get everything back including a guitar pick Roxy made for her mother and she told her why she left the gym in Roxy's hands. Roxy offered to referee Ash's battle. Ash sure put up quite the fight and won the sludge badge.

"I got the sludge badge! Alright!" Ash said.

"Pi,pi,pi,pikachu!" Pikachu said.

We made it to Castro town where Amanda lived before Rock-veil city. Roark meet her parents. Roark made a good impression they known him when he was a child. Also Roark's mother Brittany made it to see her son's wedding. They began planning. Amanda chose the most amazing dress. Roark chose a fine tuxedo. Man this is going to be one good wedding.

Finally that big day arrived. So Amanda's father wanted to talk to him. He told him he knew that his new son-in-law is gym leader he told him to take care of his little girl. He asked him if he was going to start a family. "Yes we might someday." Roark answered.

"I hope that you will be a great husband and father someday." Her father said.

Roark was waiting at the alter for her. He was pretty nervous especially after he couldn't get his bow tie straight while he was getting ready.

Amanda began to walk down the aisle. Roark saw her she was a vision of beauty. She made it to her husband to be.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her mother and I do." Her father said. Everyone sat down.

"Roark do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

Roark swallowed hard. "I do," He said.

"Amanda do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do," She said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Roark kissed Amanda.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Coalson. " The preacher said. The reception was love. I remember their first dance. Tabitha then threw the bouquet. Penny's cousin Kelly caught it.

Roark and Tabitha were ready to start their new lives in Oreburgh. "I'll miss you, Amanda." Fossilia said.

"I'll miss you too because you were the kid I loved to sit for the most." Amanda said. So Byron and Brittany flew off to Canalave city. And Roark and Amanda flew off to Oreburgh. Soon they will have their honeymoon in Hearthome city.


End file.
